My Happy Ending
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: Sakura forces Naruto to do something after Sasuke breaks up with the blond. What will the results be in the end? Will Sasuke and Naruto get a happy ending? Yaoi NaruSasu


A/N: Just a thought I had. I hope you all like it.

Warnings: minor profanity, NaruSasu pairing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avril Lavigne's song My Happy Ending.

"_lyrics" _or "talking"

'_thoughts'_

_**My Happy Ending**_

Sasuke walked down the street with no real destination in mind. It had kind of been like that for three weeks. He would simply just wander around not bothering to have any destination in mind as long as it wasn't Naruto's place or anything to do with Naruto for that matter. Whenever people looked at him, he simply glared and they went back to their business. He didn't want to talk to anyone despite how much Sakura had tried to get him to open the door and then her sending other various people. Hell she even tried with Neji and that didn't even work.

Sasuke covered his ears as there was a large screeching feedback from the loudspeakers in the village. He knew for a fact that didn't happen when the regular people did that then he could hear it.

Naruto glared at Sakura as she stood in the middle of the studio, hands on her hips and a microphone nearby her hands. Sakura and along with the rest of his friends had dragged him all the way here, bond and gagged mind you but he was now standing in the station that aired all across the village. Shikamaru, Tenten and Temari stood on the other side of the glass with the control board though Shikamaru was lazing in a chair not doing anything productive. The rest of his friends were keeping the normal people out of the studio.

"Come on! If you don't do it, I will tell everyone your dirty little secret over this speaker so the whole village can hear it!" Sakura threatened, a vein popping out on her forehead. Naruto shook his head.

"No way are you getting me to do what you want. You can tell the whole world I have a poster of the Backstreet Boys in my closet. See I told them so you have nothing to hold against me," Naruto replied, folding his arms stubbornly over his chest. Sakura growled hitting him hard in the head.

"You will do it now or I'll make sure you will never have children," Sakura yelled angrily. Naruto cowered slightly in fear before raising a hand slightly. "What is it?"

"Ne, Sakura, if I'm gay I won't be having any children," He stated timidly. She growled, flames sprouting in her eyes. He cowered more.

"Well you won't be enjoying any sex either should I decide to castrate you right here," Sakura replied. Naruto nodded grabbing the microphone scared of the wrath of his female friend. Ino chuckled handing Naruto a piece of paper and he sighed.

"This is what you picked for me to do," He said with a groan.

Sasuke planted a palm to his forehead soundly smacking himself hearing Naruto and Sakura fight over the loudspeaker. He shook his head not even bothering to acknowledge most of what the two were even fighting about as he turned away from the direction he was headed and started home.

He sighed, he missed Naruto terribly but he wasn't going to admit it to anyone. The dobe had been a constant factor in his life and even had started making him smile and laugh and just simply enjoy life. Then just a little over three weeks ago, he broke up with Naruto after going out with the dobe for five months. He truly believed the dobe deserved better than him and he didn't want to be responsible for hurting his dobe even more should he continue to stay. The whole village already didn't like Naruto; making him gay didn't help Naruto's reputation anymore. Though Naruto didn't seem to care about it but Sasuke had done it to protect his dobe from himself and from being hurt even more. Plus it wasn't like Tsunade would let him be Hokage if he was with an Uchiha. It nearly killed him to do it and he didn't want to admit it but he loved Naruto dearly.

He heard the music to a song start over the loudspeakers and he shook his head continuing to move towards his home, his empty house, his quiet house. He shook his head.

"_So much for my happy ending. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…," _Naruto's voice rang out over the loudspeaker. It was a soft tenor filled with a beautiful timber that made Sasuke proud to know the dobe could sing. '_Wait a minute, the dobe can sing?_'

Naruto stood nervously with the microphone as he looked down at the words on the paper in front of him. He knew the song very well; he had heard it many times before. Sakura urged him on.

"_Let's talk this over. It's not like we're dead. Was it something I did? Was it something you said?" _Naruto sang, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. He berated himself internally for giving Sakura a key to his apartment and being in the shower when she had dropped by one time. Course that had been before Sasuke had shared his shower with him.

"_Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead held up so high on such a breakable thread,"_ Naruto knew what he was singing was true. He didn't want to be stuck in this city without Sasuke in his life. Sasuke kind of just left him hanging there that day without a safety net to land on.

_"You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be. You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it,"_ Naruto felt tears spring to his eyes but he quickly wiped them from his eyes. Something must have happened to make them lose what he thought was true love.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata stood together holding each other as they cried openly at the blond. Kiba rolled his eyes at them as he pushed his back into the door as the people on the other side tried to get in.

Tsunade stormed up the steps glaring at the men trying to get in the door. She turned to Kakashi who stood nearby watching the commotion from behind his book.

"Aren't you going to stop this ridiculous production?" She asked seething at the silver haired man. Kakashi looked up from his book at her and smiled.

"Nope."

"_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh. So much for my happy ending," _Naruto sang through the loudspeaker. Sasuke shook his head at the lyrics in the song. They hadn't lost anything. He hadn't pretended any of it. He really truly did love Naruto. He thought they had been meant to be too but he hadn't wanted to hurt Naruto. I guess he had ruined a happy ending by doing this to the two of them.

"What am I thinking? I made a decision; I shouldn't be beating myself up over it. So why am I?" He asked himself out loud. He growled turning punching the nearest wall causing it to crack. "Shit!"

Naruto turned looking at his friends who had been trying so hard to get Sasuke to reconsider what he had done. They had tried desperately to get Naruto to talk to Sasuke as well but he had refused. He glared at them.

"_You've got your dumb friends. I know what they say. They tell you I'm difficult but so are they!" _Naruto grinned at his friends. They glared at him and he pointed at the piece of paper in his hands. '_Yeah they are a pain in the ass but they are good friends.'_

"_But they don't know me. Do they even know you? All the things you hide from me. All the shit you do?"_ Naruto sighed softly. Sasuke had hidden a lot from him in the past when they were friends and even as a couple but the Uchiha was getting better at it. Still they had fought so many times about little things over stupid little things. He shook his head.

"_You were all the things I thought I knew and I thought we could be," _He smiled softly. I guess his happy ending was all gone. He really thought this time he would have been truly happy and he wouldn't be alone anymore.

Tsunade glared at the door before ordering several people to break down the door but no one seemed to listen to her. She glared at them all, a vein popping out of her head.

"Why aren't you people obeying my orders?" She cried. Kakashi smiled at her behind his mask putting his book away.

"We want to see it through to the end. We want to see if Sasuke will come running or not," Kakashi said looking down at his watch. "He should be here soon if he decides to come."

"_You were everything, everything I ever wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending,"_ Sasuke collapsed to his knees trying so hard to force back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"What have I done?" He whispered to himself. He buried his face in his hands, his mind racing. He stood up and his head turned towards the tower. He pondered for a moment should he go to Naruto or not.

"_It's nice to know that you were there. Thanks for acting like you cared and making me feel like I was the only one. It's nice to know we had it all. Thanks for watching as I fall and letting me know we were done," _Naruto's voice sang softly over the speaker. Sasuke growled turning fully towards the tower and going on a full out run at top speed.

"We aren't done yet. It wasn't an act and I'm going to let you know that. I'm going to give you a happy ending, dobe," He whispered as he continued towards the tower. '_You are the only one.'_

Naruto couldn't hold back the tears as he started on the chorus one last time. He collapsed to his knees with the microphone still in his hand. Sakura came to sit beside him holding her friend as he finished the song.

"_He was everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending,"_ Naruto sang his voice strong but his emotions were on his face for all to see. He was hurting, he had wanted to be with Sasuke forever but that didn't seem to be an option now.

Tsunade turned as someone bounded up the stairs. Her jaw dropped open as she saw Sasuke taking the stairs two at a time to get up to the door. Kakashi smirked at her.

"I told you, he would come. He's just a little late is all. My perfect student," He said with pride. Sasuke glared at him then turned to the door angrily and determinedly.

"Why isn't this door broken down by now?" He asked glaring at all of them. Kakashi smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"We figured we'd leave it for you," He said. Sasuke shook his head at them glaring at the door pointedly.

"_You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All the memories so close to me just fade away. All this time you were pretending. So much for my happy ending. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh. So much for my happy ending. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh. So much for my happy ending. Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh," _Naruto sang softly as the song came to an end. He turned crying into Sakura's shoulder.

"You assholes better move away from this door or you are going to be under it in two seconds," A familiar voice yelled on the other side of the door. Kiba looked at Shino shrugging turning to Sakura.

"What are our orders?" He asked giving a mock salute to Sakura before the door came slamming down on top of the group. Standing on top of it triumphantly was Sasuke. Naruto turned trying to see through the dust and the tears to see whom had finally broken down the door. In seconds, black eyes were meters from his eyes. He stumbled back a little from Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the tear-filled blue eyes and reached out wiping the tears away from Naruto's cheeks. He gave a sad smile as he sat more fully in front of the blond.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I was an idiot. I should never have broken up with you. I thought you deserved better. I thought if I stayed with you, you would just end up getting hurt," He said softly trying to keep his own tears from falling. Naruto looked at him before giving him a sound smack across the face. "Yeah I guess I deserved that."

"You are an idiot. You didn't want to hurt me but you did," Naruto stated through his tears. Sasuke looked at him taking his hands in his own.

"I will understand if you hate me for the rest of your life but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I would like to give it another chance. I would like to try to give you a happy ending," Sasuke whispered. Naruto pulled his hand away from Sasuke to give him another sound smack. "I don't think I deserved that." Naruto moved kissing the cheek he had slapped twice. Sasuke smiled.

"I thought we lost it," He said softly. Sasuke shook his head wrapping his arms around Naruto pulling towards him. He kissed Naruto's forehead.

"We never lost it. You are everything to me; I just forgot it for a while. I forgot we are meant to be. I love you, dobe and I won't ever forget that no matter what," Sasuke said looking directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto blushed a little, before leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. They pulled away after a lack of air became apparent.

"I love you too, teme," He stated with a grin. Applause rang out from behind them then as the girls all stated an Aw collectively.

"See Tsunade, that's why we didn't knock down the door. Aren't they just so cute together?" Kakashi said smiling. Naruto looked at Sasuke and the two disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura grinned.

"Well at least they get their happy ending. I wonder what I'll have to do to get Ino and Shikamaru together," Sakura said. Ino looked at her smoke coming out of her ears.

"WHAT?"

Meanwhile, at Sasuke's home, Naruto looked around as he heard a screech. Sasuke smirked pulling him down for another kiss.

"What was that sound though, Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke smiled switching their positions so that Naruto was pinned underneath him.

"Don't worry about that sound. You should be worrying more about the sounds you are about to make," He said before he kissed Naruto deeply once again. Naruto grinned into the kiss. '_Thank you for my happy ending.'_

**The End**

Hope you liked it. Please Review.


End file.
